


Unprovoked  temptation-无端引诱

by 971544945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945





	1. Unprovoked  temptation-无端引诱（上）

要怎么形容chadwick这个人，即使一千个人有一千种哈姆雷特，总结起来也差不多是温文儒雅，礼貌待人，对着别人总是会温和地笑着，即使大伙让他一遍又一遍地比着瓦坎达万岁，就好像，春天一样，Michael远远看着chad想着。  
不是这样的，Michael心中有个声音告诉他，但是至于为什么他还真的说不出来。  
事情还要从他们初次的见面开始，chad的眼睛很美，这是Michael第一眼注意到的，为什么不是别的部位呢，论谁被这样的眼睛直直看着都不会毫无反应吧，何况那个男人甚至还对着他眨了眼，带着调皮的笑意。  
“你好，我是chadwick boseman”即使早已知道对方的存在，必要的寒暄还是要有的，是寒暄吧，Michael的手被握住了，有什么在他掌心划了一下，他有些惊讶地对上对面人的视线，“你的手果然很小呢，Michael”而那人神色如常，仿佛没有自己说了什么的自觉。  
“可能是遗传吧，哈哈哈”第一次见面应该出现这样的对话么，Michael不知道，可是他不觉得自己被冒犯了，这样显得cahd很平易近人不是么，只是Michael还没来得及回握那只修长又干净的手已经滑开了，“我想我们会成为好搭档的”然后那双眼睛又眨啊眨的，让Michael心里痒痒的。  
Chad继续跟着助理一一与片场其他工作人员打招呼，每一个人都得到了问候，人数有点多，chad依然有条不紊地用他温润的嗓音说着同一句话，可是他没有对着别人眨眼呢，Michael看了看自己被触碰过的手心，甩了甩头，错觉。  
Chad的唇无比性感，第二次两人靠得很近的时候是在剧组的餐厅里，累极了的演员们三三两两的站在中央的餐台前挑选着，Michael皱了皱眉选了一些相比之下胆固醇含量少的，他可不想让自己保持的好好的身材有一点点变样。Chad是这个时候走近他的，习惯般地对着他眨了眨眼，可能是因为长时间对着台本滴了眼药水，总之天呐他的眼睛让Michael一时间有了些慌神。  
“偶尔补充一下能量不是坏主意，何况”chad强行地把他的视线转到了他的唇上，他十分没必要地舔了自己的唇。“很快就会消耗掉不是么”  
“这...”快移开视线，这样一点都不礼貌，可是谁能告诉他一个人的唇为什么可以这样的该死的性感！Chad似乎没注意到他的失神，表情换回了温和的笑，静静等他的下文，“咳，我会试试，chad你有什么推荐”  
“相信我，我们厨师做出的甜点绝对让你满意”chad又舔了一下，这下他注意到了Michael的视线，“啊，抱歉，我嘴唇有些干了，也许我该喝些汤了”  
Michael如梦初醒，果然又是他多心了，可是他隐隐想起chad向他走过来的时候，唇上分明闪着水泽般的光芒，他又赶走了自己的想法，错觉。  
很快到了偏重Michael的戏份了，他认认真真地站在导演安排的位置上，脑子里却回想起刚刚到片场时chad的样子，坐在椅子上的chad乖巧地不可思议，一只纤长的手稳稳托着台词本，另一只手把玩着一支笔划着重点，偶尔的皱眉是思考怎样入戏的象征。Michael又在心里暗暗给自己鼓气，chad真的是一个很好的前辈，他也不能落后了，等到助理的提示开始，他便也沉浸在剧情中去了。  
还是，有什么不对，Michael感受到一道视线，当然了，片场那么多人，每个人都在看着他，但是就是有一道视线让他无法忽视，那感觉怎么形容，火辣辣的昭示着存在感，莫名地被喊了卡之后他寻找着来源，一无所获，即使他想到什么，看向chad，对方依然那副乖乖的样子低着头写写画画，察觉到他的目光抬头向他投来疑惑的一督。  
不能再给剧组添麻烦了，Michael深吸一口气，终于是没再出什么差错，又是错觉吧。  
在导演终于心满意足地喊了结束之后，Michael紧绷的神经松了下来，在回去的路上chad不知道什么时候跟他并排走在了一起。  
“Michael你很棒啊，这个角色简直是为你准备的”剧本被卷成一个卷，握在chad那双大手里。  
“因为想向你看齐啊，chad你太优秀了”Michael看起来也十分高兴的样子，甚至伸出胳膊搭在了chad的肩上，他有错觉chad温润的气息顺着对方的体温传了过来，是不是有点过于靠近了，这让他一时有些僵硬。  
“come on别这样”还好chad并没有表现出什么，气氛一时间轻松的不得了，两人互相打趣着向旅馆走去。  
“Michael”chad在他站在自己房间门口时叫住了他。“one week”  
“chad？”那种奇怪的心痒又袭了上来，而他不明白为什么只是一句没头没尾的话而已，就让他有了这种感觉。  
“没什么，只是觉得认识你真的棒透了”  
“嘿，我也是”  
“那么，晚安”  
“安了”  
就像一个魔咒，Michael躺在床上反反复复回想的都是这个莫名其妙的一句话，直到他意识模糊，他突然想起来他们在一起工作正正好好一个星期了。  
Chad带着那句one week跑到他的梦里来了。  
Michael得承认在他不多不少的经历里，没有一次能比得上这一次。chad还是用那双大的不可思议的眼睛看着他，透出一丝奇异的天真来，如果不是他的手在一颗一颗解着自己的扣子慢慢露出巧克力色诱人的肌肤来的话，Michael真的以为他只是想要跟他聊些什么，看他愣神的样子chad也只是微微一笑，但Michael敢打包票与之前他对着其他人的那种笑容绝对不一样，那是透骨的诱惑，那是之前谁都不曾见过的。  
“来吧Michael，该你了”在那具完美的身子全部袒露之后，那双手来到了他的胸前，重复起一样的动作来，发现他的僵硬他又笑了“难道你不想么”  
见鬼的他妈的他发现自己竟然真的十分地想要，这个男人不知道用什么办法把自己牢牢印在自己脑子里了，接下来还用说么，在chad帮他脱衣服才进行到一半的时候他已经等不及接过之后的工作了，干柴烈火，chad在高潮的时候美极了，原谅他见到chad之后形容词只剩下这一个了，他才知道原来泪划过男人太阳穴的画面如此赏心悦目。  
“艹，chad你可真是藏的太深了”不知道什么时候他已经插到对方的里面去了，而chad正耐着欲望紧紧搂着他的脖子。  
“Michael...哈..我们...可是才...认识了”那带着湿气的唇挨近了他的耳根“one week”

这下Michael知道什么是真正的操蛋了，他长这么大第一次做了春梦，对象不是什么大波妹子不是什么宅男女神，而是才认识了一星期的合作伙伴，原因仅仅是对方在睡前说的莫名其妙的一句话？就让一个梦变得如此真实，如此淫靡而深刻。看着毁掉的被子，他第一次后悔自己热衷裸睡的习惯。  
出发去片场的时候，Michael早已整理好了心情，怎么说，这除了压力太大之外还有其他解释么，毕竟那是chad，多么伟大的一位演员，与他同台合作加竞争的确足以让他肾上腺素暴增不是么。  
嘿，这样的男人，怎么会做出无端引诱他的事情来呢。  
好像就像Michael想的那样，chad之后几个星期再没做出什么在他看来“出格”的小动作，一切就像他那个梦一样不现实，是该翻过去了。Michael站在“瀑布”的布景中，终于是到了接近高潮的场景了，是王位挑战赛。  
Michael看着导演一边跟chad说着注意事项一边比比划划，chad认认真真地听，他感到有什么不一样的时候是导演走出镜头，chad对着他笑了笑，一瞬间chad的脸与梦中的妖精竟然重合了，他再次甩了甩头看了回去，chad的眼中除了疑惑再无其他，但是Michael心中被猫抓了的感觉确确实实地回来了，让他几乎有点无所适从。  
现在Michael可以确定了，chad是故意的，一直都是，他真的很了解自己的魅力所在，像编织着丝线制成的网一样，他只在不经意间放出一条看不见的线，而现在男人开始收网了。  
Michael承认自己真的是十分欣赏chad的身材，即使自己是个健身达人他也忍不住要称赞对方线条均匀肌肉恰到好处的完美身材，所以他在举起chad要“扔”对方下瀑布的时候小小赞一下手感有点心猿意马应该无可厚非吧。  
如果chad没有在导演喊通过之后对他说些什么，他真的只想用欣赏解释自己对于刚刚不动声色地停留了几秒扛人的动作的。  
当时Chad在擦身上出的汗水，Michael发现有一滴顺着对方的锁骨一路向下，在流过粉红的一点后被带着刻意的动作擦去了，别问他为什么不去看chad的脸，该死的他能说对面的男人这个时候都性感的要死么。  
“很精彩的一幕不是么”chad果然还是把他的注意力引到他的脸上去了，他的眼睛一如既往地闪动着光彩。  
“咳，是的，你表现的棒极了，chad”Michael不知道为什么他十分需要清一下嗓子，大概是不管几次，chad这个名字从舌尖流动出去的感觉都该死的好，绝对不是他破天荒的觉得有点紧张了。  
“还有，Michael你发现了么，刚刚的我们，距离是那么近”  
直到chad带着真正的愉悦的笑意离开他的视线，Michael终于后知后觉地把他埋在潜意识里的想法拎了出来。  
艹，这个男人就是故意的！


	2. Unprovoked  temptation-无端引诱（下）

Michael想杀青了，啊终于杀青了，再不杀青他要杀人了。  
不过如果有人日后夸他演技提升的快，这还得感谢chad，那也不对，无论如何他都要抓住那个男人问个清楚才对。在历时几个月的拍摄之后Michael再次对着不远处的chad发起呆来。  
晚上的庆功宴觥筹交错，所有人都很高兴的样子，Michael也是，但是这不妨碍他带着笑脸进入走神状态，然而他终于组织好语言的时候却发现那个罪魁祸首不知道跑到了哪里。  
“真是，像什么样子”不得不说Michael失落地很，他现在真的承认自己栽了，他找到chad无非就是想告诉他耍的小手段真的凑效了，他...已经想要告白了，而现在chad的消失就像给了期待的他一个重重的耳光。  
Michael只感觉现在眼睛酸涩的很，就算不想承认镜子里的一脸要哭表情的男人就是他自己没跑了，现在他能做的也在只有掬起一把水重重拍在脸上清醒一下。  
然后他再次抬头的时候旁边早就多了一个人，那人眼睛清亮的很还如初见一般动人，在镜中与他对视的时候微微勾起了嘴角，让Michael心中稍稍压抑下的骚动嗖地又冒了出来。  
“我还在想你什么时候能想起来卫生间一次呢”虽然很不合适，但是Michael真的很想说卫生间点燃的高级熏香的味道裹挟着chad向他靠近的感觉，同样让他心脏跳动地剧烈的要命。  
“chad你...！”Michael选择遵从了自己内心的欲望，他已经忍无可忍了，chad只来得及小小惊呼一声就被推进最里面的隔间，看到Michael还知道选最隐秘的一间他还有闲暇给Micheal赞赏的一瞥。  
“现在你可以说啦”见Michael还是一副怕他跑掉的样子紧紧抓着他肩膀不放，chad把双手搭在了年轻人的双臂上抚了抚，然而这无疑是火上浇油。  
“你还用问我”Michael反而声音平静下来了。  
“你先放开我啊”chad还是笑，即使Michael的表情让他有种莫名兴奋的战栗感。  
“嗯哼”仿佛很自信自己设置的障碍，Michael痛快地放人。  
他绝对没有想到下一秒chad会缓缓低下身体去，画面给予他的冲击让他一时回不过神来，只能眼睁睁看着那个男人脱下他的裤子，皮带扣砸到地上的响动终于是唤回了他，然而他只能堪堪拉住自己的底裤，而那人的动作受到妨碍了也只是抬头看了他一眼，便让他魔怔一般松了手。  
“这下可有点难办了，Michael”chad抚弄了几下Michael的分身就让那个器官立正站好了，像长枪一般指着chad的鼻子，“如果我现在给你口出来，我一会就要哑着嗓子说话了，别人听到了一定会问刚刚发生了什么啊”  
“艹你的chad，你到底想干什么”Michael托住chad的后脑勺，不管怎样chad真的该付出撩人的代价了，而chad一改刚才的样子死活不张嘴了。  
还是做了，Chad看着他强硬的样子微微叹了口气，那双丰厚的唇就含进Michael粗大的凶器，而Michael也早已忍耐到快要爆炸，动作根本不可能轻柔的起来，chad的技术没让他失望，可是在爽到极致的同时他的心里又开始不痛快起来，这样的技术该多么经验丰富啊，这样一想，看到chad吞吐到太深的时候有些难过的表情也生不起同情来，反而趁机深插了几下之后射了自己前辈满满一嘴。  
“比想象中要浓啊”chad咕嘟一声咽了下去，声音果不其然嘶哑的很，眼睛湿漉漉地看了Michael一眼，他又半勃了。  
“chad你...你就是个骗子”一时间太多情绪涌了上来，Michael突然表现地活想个被骗炮的初中生，他突然想不到以后要怎样面对两个人的相处。  
“Michael，你有时候迟钝的真让人着急”chad推开隔间的门，临走又把手放在了Michael可怜兮兮要立不立的小兄弟上，“刚刚忘了说，我进来的时候忘了立牌子，说不定刚刚被人听去了什么”  
多亏了chad那疑似向他兄弟泼冷水的一句话，Michael也没比chad晚从卫生间出来多久，想当众办了那个惹火的男人的想法快要撑爆他的脑子。  
最多再让你舒服的过完这个晚宴，Michael看着一边与人交谈的chad，也笑得不怀好意起来，吓到了一旁的助理，而chad因为突然感到的寒意缩了一下肩膀，清了清嗓子继续与一旁的工作人员交流起来。  
感谢剧组的贴心，一群人免于醉酒驾车的指控，也方便了Michael趁大伙都各自回房之后又跑到chad的门前骚扰房主。  
只是还没等Michael想好一个合理的进门理由，门就自己开了，Michael嘴角划出一个弧度，想必chad也不是像想象中的那么淡定。  
“洗澡么”chad似乎刚刚洗完澡，酒店的白色毛巾像是帽子一样扣在chad头上。  
“你就这么笃定我会来找你”Michael跟着男人进了屋子，十分细心的把门上了锁，他怎么可能给chad反悔的机会。  
“如果你不介意，我们盖被子纯聊天也可以...唔”  
“呵，你这张嘴还是适合做其他事情”亲吻间两人已经倒在了酒店配置的King size大床上，Michael起身的时候chad身上已经什么都不剩下了，然而这明显是身下人有意为之。  
“嗯...”仿佛被按下什么开关，chad身上的游刃有余不见了，反而显得有些手脚都不知道放在哪里的样子。  
“你是吃定我不敢对你做些什么才让我进...”Michael把chad支起来的双腿顺势搭在自己的臂弯里，他的手找到了某个温润的所在，只是传出来的触感“你的屋子...chad”  
“什么都别说”chad的手已经欲盖弥彰地遮住了自己的眼睑，他也不知道为什么就是像着魔了一样什么都准备好了，甚至他没想过如果Michael今夜没有敲响他的门，他该如何度过这尴尬的一夜。  
“为什么不说，好好先生寂寞难耐，带着满屁股的润滑剂等着别人来操”Michael抽出湿漉漉的手指一巴掌括到了对方挺翘的屁股上，想到别人也有可能敲开chad的门他就一肚子火。“今晚不是我堵住你，你是不是要这样子跑到外边去”  
“不！”chad似乎是没想到Michael会这样说他，开始挣扎着想要坐起来，“你怎么...”  
“那你倒是说啊，你是不是对很多人都做过，对他们眨你该死的漂亮的眼睛，用你的手挑逗他们”Michael越说越气，chad的屁股变成了重灾区，偏偏喝了酒的chad意识清楚但是身体因为突然的刺激变得软绵绵的。“你倒是说！”  
“我没有！Michael你...只有你，你...你放开我”chad又急又疼，本来想生气但是看到Michael看着他有些受伤的眼神却怎么也生气不起来，他好像弄巧成拙了。  
“放开你，呵”Michael看着chad急欲争辩的样子心里黑暗的情绪也慢慢滋生了出来，几下动作翻过chad的身体，就着chad的润滑也没再扩张就捅了进去，一瞬间带来的舒爽感受让他忍不住低吼了出来，适应之后就急不可耐地操干起来。  
不用说，不充分的扩张给chad带来的只有疼痛，然而他的痛呼被捂了个严实，是Michael的手，想要咬下去的时候一个深顶卸了他所有的力气，chad很快红了眼圈，紧接着眼泪一滴跟着一滴流了下来，流在了Michael的手背上，似乎带着滚烫的热度让Micheal一下子收回了捂住男人嘴的手。  
“我...”Micheal不敢动了，归功于chad自己做过的扩张，穴口并没有被撕裂但是肿胀是不可避免的了，Micheal可以感受到他想要抽出分身的动作让跪伏着的男人颤抖的厉害，“chad我...抱歉...我这就抽出来，你忍一忍好么”  
“...别”一只手抓住了Micheal用来稳住chad腰身的手臂，chad努力深呼吸了几下放松了穴口又收紧了一下，“继续...”  
“！”Micheal没有继续，还是慢慢抽了出来，他轻轻地又帮chad把身体翻了回来，看到chad红肿的眼睛他已经不知道再说些什么了“chad...对不起，别这样对自己行么，我...让我帮你上药好么”  
“...”chad也不说话，Micheal更不知道该做些什么。  
“天呐，chad你说几句吧，至少最后让我听听我喜欢上的人的声音”  
“你终于说出来了，Micheal”chad声音轻柔，但是Micheal听得清清楚楚，在他还有些疑惑的时候chad紧接着继续说了下去  
“你知道，一开始我只是定了一星期的计划，我听说一个星期就会决定两个人合不合适，如果你一个星期心里还没有我的话，我就放弃”  
“可是一星期之后你开始不敢直视我了，可是我还不想放弃啊”  
“这...”Micheal承认现在他已经无法控制自己的表情了。  
“抱歉，我经验有限，我只能想到这些办法了”chad似乎也不知道该继续说什么，只能笑了笑，一副全然的羞涩的样子。  
“你怎么还能笑出来”Micheal终于放心地揽着chad亲吻起来，热烈的，愧疚的，恨不能把怀里的人吞吃入腹。“我觉得你该打我一顿，那样让我好受一些”  
“可是，我觉得现在气氛适合做点别的”chad的一只手抚上Micheal一直很精神的小兄弟，另一只手带着Micheal的手来到他自己的不知道什么时候悄悄翘起来的分身上，“你觉得呢”  
这大概才是灵与肉的结合？但是Micheal只想去他妈的灵与肉，chad的身体已经不能用言语来形容了好么，即使全然生涩地回应，但穴肉会随着他紧张地呼吸节奏收缩着吸着他的那话，因为快感含着雾气的眼睛依然想要执着地找向他的方向，胸前的棕色果实被玩弄到肿胀到了原来的一倍大，然而时不时的拨弄依然会引起他剧烈的反应，Micheal只能一遍又一遍地吻着自己新晋的恋人回应着。  
“我可以么”这是一句床笫间的暗语，Micheal舔弄着chad敏感的耳垂问出时得到了chad毛茸茸的头发蹭过他的手心的微微点头的回应。

Micheal感觉自己大概是把脑子都射出去了，不然他怎么会晃神到没看到chad是怎样凑到自己怀里来的呢。  
“michea你感觉怎么样”chad迷迷糊糊的，毛茸茸的头发这次蹭了蹭他的胸口，眼睛已经睁不开的样子。  
“无与伦比，如果是别人享受到了，我大概会打爆那个人的头”  
“噗”chad掐了一把他紧实的肌肉“都这个时候了你还在提别人”  
“抱歉，我醋性大，你还不能退货”  
“那我就勉为其难接受吧”  
“劝你别煽风点火，我还年轻着呢”要不是chad的状态确实难以接受再一次了Micheal可不会有闲心来个事后谈心。  
“怕了怕了”  
Michael帮两人拉好被子，他迫不及待地要享受一下传说中的相拥而眠了。

“chad”Micheal拉灭了台灯，屋子里陷入黑暗。  
“？”chad动了动表示在听。  
“我爱你”  
“唔...我爱你，比你早”chad又完全没自觉地拱了拱，下一秒均匀的呼吸声传了出来。  
而Micheal大概要失眠了。

End


End file.
